This Wasn't Meant To Happen
by Chelliyah
Summary: Danny Messer, Lindsay monroe. Unexpected visit for Danny late at night. But does everything go as it should? Set right after LRC, so spoilers ahead! update 05202007 : Will things go as planned for Danny? Only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok, so I am sooooo missing DL lately...!!!! I have only seen the first 4 episodes of season 3, seeing as I live in the UK, but I WANT SOME DL!!!!!! lol so this story is dedicated for all of those who need some DL :D Also, this was intended to be a 'oneshot', but i jus got carried away lol I'm sorry if anything offends u .. Dont forget to Read and Review!! XX**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the idea... although the thought of owning Danny Messer / Carmine Giovinazzo jus keeps me in gutterville 24/7 :D ( this is the only disclaimer I shall write, but it goes for every chapter. Please don't sue.)**

"... If there's anything you need from me, just let me know, ok?"

Standing outside interrogation room 2, Danny couldn't do anything but watch Lindsay leave. He had half admitted that he had feelings, and he couldn't believe she was just walking away. Flack came out of the interrogation room, and patted Danny on the back.

"You OK, Messer?" He asked

"Huh?... Oh, er.. yeah. Jus' thinking, that's all." Danny replied, startled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thinkin' of poppin' out to Cozy's after shift.. Fancy a beer?" Flack called as he walked off down the corridor.

"Not tonight, Flack, not in the mood." Danny said as he started to walk in the opposite direction to Flack, and headed towards the locker room.

He was in a world of his own - all Danny could hear was noise and didn't aknowledge Stella and Mac talking to him . His ears hurt from the chattering of colleagues, the ringing of telephones and the beeps of the computers. He couldn't wait to leave work and be on his own at home to figure out what had happened this evening.

The locker room was quiet, as if it was a totally different world, locked away from prying eyes. Danny sighed as he sat down on the bench and hung his head in his hands. He was so confused - why was Lindsay being so... so icy towards him... yet she likes him. It obviously made sense to her somehow, but Danny just didn't get it. Maybe it was just a girl thing.

"I'll never understand women." He mumbled to himself as he stood up. He rubbed his eyes, pushing up his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

As he pulled his jacket on, his cell phone beeped. Unclipping it from his belt, he straightened out the collar on his jacket and flipped his cell open, surprised to see "lindsay monroe" displayed across the screen. He placed his thumb on top of the 'open' button, and hesitated. His tongue nervously darted between his dry lips, and flicked across them. He took a deep breath and pressed the button.

_'Danny, I'm sorry... I jus need time. Please dont be mad at me. I meant every word I said... Can we talk about it? Montana XX'_

Danny sighed hard as he leant back against the lockers, thumping it with his head. "Why do you do this to me Montana..." Danny breathed as he shut his phone. He pushed himself off of the lockers, and exited the room.

It was 10:30PM before Danny walked through the door to his apartment with a pizza and a 6 pack of beer. He placed them on the coffee table, threw his jacket on the armchair, and flopped down on to the couch. From the corner of his eye, he could see his answer machine flashing. _I'm not in the mood for those right now_, he thought as he switched on the tv, flicking to the baseball highlights. He leant forward and grabbed a slice of his fully loaded with extra pepperoni pizza.

Danny finished 3 slices of his pizza, washed down with 2 beers. He flicked off the tv and made his way to the bathroom, turning on the shower. He took his glasses off and placed them on the counter, as he stripped off and stepped under the hot water. He stayed under the spray until the water had turned luke warm. It felt like he had been under there for hours, when in fact it had only been 20 minutes. He wrapped a towel around his lower half, brushed his teeth and picked his glasses up as he went into the bedroom He pulled on a pair of sweats from his drawer, and climbed into bed, knowing that he wouldn't fall to sleep straight away.

_"You ..look...so..beautiful..." _Danny whispered, out of breath as he looked up at the female that was straddled across his hips, sweat glistening across her forehead.

_"Oh...G-od..." _she cried as she leant down and let her mouth take hold of his. Dannys hands tangled themselves in her damp hair, and as they moved together he whispered her name, with an urge he couldnt hold back.

_"Montana..."_

Danny tossed and turned in his restless sleep, his arms flying out across his pillow. He managed to knock his alarm clock straight to the floor from his bedside cabinet, the sound jolting him from his dream. With his breathing heavy he sat upright, sweat dripping from his face. He bent over the side of the bed and picked up his alarm clock. It was 4:15AM.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. In another 4 and a half hours he would have to be leaving for work. With that thought, he threw himself back down on the bed, resting his arms under his head.

He stared at the ceiling, watching the lights flash by from the passing traffic. It was the third time this week that he had dreamt the same dream of him and Lindsay and it was breaking his heart that it was just that - a dream.

There was a soft rapping at the front door. If it wasnt for the quietness in Dannys bedroom he would have dismissed it as his brain doing overtime. He swung his legs out of bed an made his way to the hallway just in time to hear the knock again, only this time it was a little louder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, alright!" Danny exclaimed as he padded his way to the door. " Don't you know it's - " Danny started to say, before he realised who was standing infront of him. "Oh..."

"I.. ah.. "

"What are you doing here? " he said, looking confused.

"I should go.. I don't know why I -"

Danny smiled and stepped aside letting her enter his apartment. "Come on in."

"No, I shouldn't have come here." She replied turning to leave. " I don't know what I thinking." She felt stupid that she had to come and tell Danny how she felt at this time of the morning, knowing that he would be sleeping. And it didn't help that he was standing in front of her half naked.

"Nahaha, " Danny said, stepping closer to her. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her to him so he could shut the door. "I know you didn't come half way across Manhattan just to tell me you shouldn't have come here!" He continued. " Now, what's up?"

Lindsay sighed. it had been raining outside and her hair was damp, and seperate strands clung to her cheeks.

"I just... Oh Danny..." She said, as tears started to fall from her already bloodshot eyes.

"Hey, hey," Danny whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. The feel of her cold, damp leather jacket made him shiver as it touched his bare chest. " Come on Montana, you can tell me what's on your mind."

They stood in silence for a few moments before Lindsay slowly lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him, tears still running down her cheeks.

"I can't take it anymore!" She cried, wiping her face with the sleeve of her jacket. "I have been so horrible to you Danny, and I just - "

Danny sighed. "Lindsay, come on.. it's nothing." He cut in. He desperately wanted to hear the right words come out of her beautiful mouth, yet he didn't know why he was stopping her. She pulled back a few inches, and stood up straight.

"No, Danny.. I need to be honest with myself... be honest with **you**!" She whispered, her eyes fixed on his. She couldn't believe how child-like his baby blue eyes looked with out his glasses. Danny dropped his hands from her waist, and walked to the kitchen for a beer, sighing heavily. Sure, he wanted lindsay to be honest with him, but he didn't want her to turn around a few days down the line and regret everything.

"You want one?" he asked.

"...Yeah... sure." She replied hesitantly, as she followed him into the kitchen. She pulled off her damp jacket, hung it over the back of a chair and pulled herself up on his kitchen counter top.

Danny handed her the beer and she grabbed his hand as she took it from him.

"Danny.. I'm being serious here." Lindsay said softly. He took a long slug of his beer, and looked in to her dark chocolate eyes that were pleading with him to listen. He placed his half empty beer bottle on to the counter and crossed his arms.

"Alright Montana..." He sighed. Lindsay placed her beer next Danny's and reached her hands out to him. She grabbed his forearms, making him unfold them and pulled him closer to her making him stand almost in between her legs.

She took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip.

"When you caught me earlier, and started talking about you and me... Us.. I got scared...It just brought back memories of my past that I don't want to remember..." She could feel the tears welling up inside of her but she fought hard to keep them inside. She didn't want to let them out, not now. " I realised today that whatever happened back in Montana... I'm not going to let it restrict my life any more... I feel like I'm being punished in some way. But I want to erase it all and - "  
"Lindsay, no matter what happened to you before you came to New York, I will be here for you - You don't have to explain anything to anyone. But if you want to, I want you to know that when you are ready, I'm listening. Your life is what you make it. " Danny replied, catching her gaze.

"Which is why I'm here Danny." She replied. Danny's fingers were now intwined with hers, making her feel safe for the second time since she had arrived in New York. She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach when she realised that everytime she felt this way, it was always because of Danny. He was always there.

"I'm going to stop living in the past... I need to move on...everyone has been telling me to open my eyes and see what is happening between us."

"Soooo... " Danny said " Do you want whatever is happening between us ... to continue?" He placed his hand gently on her thigh, testing her reaction, hoping she wouldn't think he was being too forward.

Lindsay smiled at him, blushing. "Yes, Danny... I want to be with you.. I should have just come right out with it and told you but - I thought you might have changed your mind..."

Dany chuckled at the thought of him ever deciding _not_ to go ahead with the idea of getting with Lindsay. He parted her legs wider and stepped closer to her. He could feel the warmth of her thighs against his and it made him feel... anxious. She realised Danny had only his sweat pants on - no boxers - and the feeling it gave her sent a shiver down her spine.

Bringing his hands up to her face, he cupped her soft cheeks.

"I would _never_ change my mind about you." He whispered, his thumb running over her lips.

"Good," She whispered back. "Cause I never want you to." She placed her warm hands on his forearms, and he leaned his head closer to hers letting their foreheads rest together.

Lindsay closed her eyes, knowing that he was going to kiss her. She felt his nose rub against hers, as if to push her head up and softly his lips touched hers for a brief second. Unsure if she wanted more, he pulled back and stroked her hair behind her ears, grinning.

"God.. you're beautiful..." He whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me, Messer!" She said teasingly as she grinned back at him.

"Yes m'am.."

Danny's lips crashed with hers, straight away letting his tongue collide with hers. She loved the way Danny tasted - not like she had imagined he would, just better. She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and shifted herself forward to the edge of the counter. As soon as their warm body's made contact she could feel Danny stir below, pressing into her. The kisses became more intense as Danny ran his hands down her back, letting his fingers gently brush against her skin under her tank top. Her hands ran through his hair, bringing his head to an angle so they could search each other's mouths deeper.


	3. Chapter 3

As Lindsay's hands ran down Danny's back they slid under the band of his sweat's. Her finger tips grazed the top of his buttocks and Danny tensed his muscles, making her spread her finger's wider, grabbing him. Lindsay pulled away from him and pushed Danny back a few inches so she could slide off the counter and stand up.

"Are you sure you want to carry on?" He asked gently as she flashed him a wicked smile. " I don't want you to regret anything tomorrow??"

"What ever happens between us will never be regretted." She kissed him hard on the lips. "I...want...you... Danny" She replied in between kisses. She spun him around so his back was against the counter. She ran her hands down his chest, feeling the soft skin beneath them. She kissed his neck making a trail that followed where her hands went. She tugged at his sweat pants, gently easing them down as she lowered herself closer to the floor, landing on her knees. Danny couldn't believe what he was feeling, let alone seeing. He never knew Montana would be down for this!

Lindsay kissed Danny's stomach, and stopped when she got to his navel. Looking up at him, she smiled and bit her lip as he placed his hands in her hair. As she let go of Danny's sweat pants, her eyes widened.

"Damn, Danny... You been holding out on me!" she exclaimed as her hands ran up his thighs, ready to touch his hard cock.

"Well Montana..." He gasped at her touch. "..You don't ask, you don't get... oh.." Danny closed his eyes for a few seconds and licked his lips, enjoying the sensation.

"Not in this case though, huh baby?" She replied, softly kissing the top of his thigh making her way to his cock. Slowly she started pumping his shaft, spreading the small drops of pre-cum that were already leaking., Without warning she took the tip of him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him using her saliva to lubricate him more.

"Uhh.." Danny whispered as his hands held on tight to her hair.

Lindsay squeezed his firm, tensed ass cheek before bringing her hand round to the front to caress his balls, squeezing them and rubbing them.

"Oh ... God..." Danny cried as her mouth took him whole in her mouth. She began to move her mouth faster around him as she pumped him with her hand. Slowly, Lindsay came to a stop, and let him slip out of her mouth with a 'pop'.

"Feel good Danny?" She asked, looking at him and biting her lip.

"Uh - huh Montana.." He replied. He caught her gaze and grinned. She looked so sexy down at that level, and he couldn't believe how she was making him feel. The feelings that were rushing through his body were unlike anything he had ever felt before. Not even Cindy had made him feel this way. She began to flick the head of his throbbing cock with her tongue grazing her teeth on the edge.

Danny met Lindsay's mouth thrusts with his hips, gently at first as his hands guided how deep she went.

"That's it Monta...Uh yeah..." He whispered, looking down at her.

Lindsay felt him twitch in her mouth and she knew he was almost there.

"Wait... Linds..." Danny breathed, trying his hardest to stop him self from coming. "I... You don't... uhhh.." he grunted.

Too late. One hard pump and Lindsay tightening her lips around his shaft, just sent him over the edge. Her hand pumped him faster as her tongue flicked around the tip, tasting him. She took him all the way to the back of her throat as soon as she felt him tense again, his hands pulling at her hair.

"Mmmm... shit...M..Montana..." Danny whimpered as she swallowed, the suction in her throat bringing him to an end. A few seconds later, Lindsay's mouth and throat were filled with his sweet sticky load.

A little escaped from the corner of her mouth and without any hesitation, her tongue flicked out to catch it. Danny was very surprised that Lindsay had actucally gone through with it til the end. He thought that she would just tease him! He had never pictured her on her knees doing that to him, in his own apartment. His eyes glanced down at her and watched as she let his clean, shiny cock fall from her mouth before she stood up to kiss him.

"I can not believe you just did that to me." Danny said as he rested his forehead against Lindsays.

"Well, you tasted so good, it too hard to resist!" she teased. She kissed Danny again, this time opening her mouth to him, letting him taste what she had. "But now, " she said pulling away to look at him. " You have to go to bed."

"And what are you gonna do?" he asked, resting his hands on her firm ass.

"I.. I'm gonna catch a cab home." A dissapointed look fell across her face.

"Oh no you're not!" Danny bent down, and awkwardly pulled his pants back up. " You, are staying here."

He took hold of her hand and led her out from the kitchen, down the hallway and to his bedroom.

"Danny, i have to - "  
"No, Montana, you don't have to - go home, or whatever it is you were gonna say." He smiled at her as he shut the bedroom door behind them. She sighed happily, a mixture of knowing that Danny wasn't going to let her get out of his apartment and that she got to sleep next to him. With out hesitation she stripped her self naked.


	4. Chapter 4

Lindsay slipped underneath the cool covers on Dannys bed. She breathed in the scent that was a mixture of Dannys cologne and fabric softener.

"You gonna stand there all night, Messer?" She teased as he stood next the empty space in the bed. "Will be very uncomfortable for you.."

"I'm comin'.. was jus' thinking that this was a moment that had existed only in my dreams." He grinned as he slid in beside her. She was laying on her side facing the window, and felt Dannys hot body spoon up behind her.

"Well, I'm glad it's not gonna be just in your dreams anymore." she whispered, turning her head so her cheek was just inches from his mouth.

"Me too." His arm snaked across her hip and rested across her stomach. "You have no ideas how many times I have dreamt about this.. you in my bed."

Lindsay smiled and reached her hand up to the back of his head. "You don't have to dream it any longer. I'm gonna be here for as long as you want me to be."   
Danny kissed her cheek and she moved her ass closer into his groin. The feeling of his fast - growing erection slipping between her cheeks made him groan at the feel of her soft skin enveloping him. He nibbled on her earlobe gently which made her shift closer to him, her hips circling and rubbing against him.

"You know, ' Danny breathed in a whisper. 'You gonna get in trouble if you keep doin' that." The sound of his thick voice in her ear made her moan and her fingers tightened around his hair.

"Maybe I like trouble..." She teased. She took her free hand and placed it over the top of Dannys that was still resting on her stomach. She gently pushed it down further, letting his palm graze over the small strip that covered her wetness. He felt her legs part slightly as his fingers slid beneath them and almost straightaway he felt the heat coming from her. She directed his finger straight into her making her catch her breath.

"You like that Montana?" He breathed, feeling her muscles tense as his fingers moved in and out slowly.

"Ye..ah..." came the soft reply.

Danny couldn't believe how wet she was getting. He never new a woman could get turned on so much with him. His fingers slid in and out with ease as her juices coated him.

After a few minutes, Danny slid his fingers from her, and laid her on flat on her back.

"Don't.. stop..." She pleaded looking at him.

"I haven't even started yet baby..." he said. He leaned over her as he climbed between her legs and kissed her hard. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her face.

"You'd better get a move on then." she whispered as they parted. She slowly placed his fingers, one by one, into her mouth and tasted herself.

"Damn.." Danny mumbled, closing his eyes. The feel of her tongue around his fingers turned him on even more; sending images of what happened not so long ago in his kitchen flashing through his mind. She dropped his hand, licking her lips as she looked into his deep blue eyes. He grinned at her and began to kiss her neck, making his way down her body. His teeth grazed over her hard dark nipples, making her gasp and bite her lip at the feeling it sent through her. As his lips moved further down her body, he scooted near the end of the bed. His tongue traced a line from her navel down.

Lindsay knew what Danny was going to do - he wanted her to feel the same pleasure she had given him. She parted her thighs further and let them fall to the side giving Danny more access. She could feel his warm breath on her sensitive spot and it made her shudder. Danny gently traced the outline of her smooth lips with his tongue tasting just a subtle hint of what was to come. He kissed the tops of her inner thighs, making her skin tingle.

"..Mmmm.." Lindsay moaned as Danny's tongue quickly swooped across her clit. He knew she was liking it - her hands grabbed hold of the sheets, balling them up in her hands. He slipped a finger inside her and her back arched, pushing her self closer to him. His tongue soon found her hot centre and began teasing it as he curled his fingers inside her.

" Oh... Dan-ny... that's it... uh..." Lindsay cried. Her hips bucked deeper with every lick and he knew she was almost there.

Danny moved his fingers faster inside her, making her juice's drip on to the sheet. He slipped his fingers out and let his tongue take their place inside her hot hole, and began rubbing her clit hard with his thumb.

"Danny... there... thats.. oh... I'm..." Lindsay panted as she grabbed the sheets tighter making her knuckles turn white.

No sooner had she grabbed the sheets tighter, Danny's tongue was flooded with her taste. He could feel her breath hitch in her throat as she shuddered, her orgasm rippling through her body.

Finally her body relaxed, jerking a little as Danny removed his fingers from her clit. He lifted himself up to her face and smiled at her. The sweat glistening on her forehead was a gorgeous peach colour, as the sunrise set in through the window.

"Danny.. I - " Lindsay brreathed as Danny stroked her face.

"Ssshh, " Danny cut in. "Don't say anything." He placed his lips on hers and kissed her deeply, letting her tongue explore his mouth. She lifted her hips and hooked them around his waist, automatically letting Danny slide inside her. She groaned as he pushed himself deep into her.

The first few thrusts were slow and steady but once he could tell it was good for her he picked up the pace, letting Lindsay move in time with him. He pulled away from her mouth and lowered his head to her nipple, taking it deep into his mouth. The harder he sucked, the deeper she sank her nails into his sweat covered shoulders.

"Oh... Dan.." She cried breathlessly. She could feel herself slipping into that uncontrollable feeling again everytime he ploughed himself deeper.

"Come.. Baby..." He whispered, as he kissed her smooth throat, gently sucking on it to leave his mark. Just the sound of his voice, and the feel of his breath so close to her ear sent her over the edge. She felt her toes curl as her heels dug into him, and her muscles tensed. One last thrust from Danny sent them both climaxing together, screaming each others names as they clung on to each other tight.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would jus like to say a BIG thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read n review this story of mine :D it means alot to know that you like it:D**

Danny and Lindsay layed together for a few moments, relaxing together. Danny shifted to the side so as not to squash her small body, and he caught her gaze.

"Danny, I- I Love you." Lindsay whispered. Her hand reached up and stroked the side of his face. The grin that she loved sprung across his face and she blushed. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her, gently moving her damp hair away from her face.

"Lindsay... You have no idea how much I love you." Danny replied, holding her gaze as he cupped her face. "I have waited so long to hear you say those words..." He leant down and kissed the tip of her nose, making her screw it tight like a rabbit. He moved his lips to hers and softly kissed her, biting her lip before massaging her tongue with his own.

"Mmmmm.. you taste good!" She exclaimed as they broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

"Only because I taste of you!" He replied, winking at her. He shifted so he was laying back down, and pulled her close to him, wrapping her in his arms.

"We really need to sleep," Lindsay yawned, as she rested her head on his chest. "We have work in like 2 hours..."

Danny kissed the top of her head and let his fingers run over her cool back. He was tired but he had so many thoughts running around in his head, he knew it would be very hard for him to get any sleep in the next hour or so. He really wanted Lindsay to know that he cared for her, he would die for her if he had to. He didn't want her to think that she was "just another notch on the Messer bedpost" as Flack would say. He wanted this to work more than anything. God knows how many failed relationships he had behind him, and he certainly didn't want to be adding this one to the list. Danny looked down at Lindsay, who was now drifting off to sleep. Smiling to himself he brushed her hair from her face, and closed his eyes. Within minutes he too, was asleep.

The alarm sounded an hour later at 7:30AM. Danny reached out and slapped his hand down over the clock, stopping the annoying beeps it sent ringing through his ear drums. It had felt like he had been sleeping for 5 minutes, rather than an hour. He was just about to drag himself out of his warm bed when he realised who was keeping him warm. A grin crept across his face as Lindsay snuggled up against him more, her naked body gently rubbing against his.

"Hey,' Danny whispered as his hand gently stroked her back under the sheet. "Time to get up Montana."

"Mmmpfht..." she mumbled as she stretched slowly. She half opened her eyes when she heard Dannys thick accent.  
"Come on.. we have to leave soon!" she looked up at him and rested her hand on his stubbled cheek. He kissed the top of her head and made a move to get out when she stopped him.

"Wait..." she whispered, her hand still holding his face.

He looked at her, worriedly. "Why? What's up?"

As soon as she saw the look on his face she smiled. "It's nothing bad, Danny." She felt Danny relax under her almost as soon as the words left her mouth, and his arms tightened around her. "I just wanted to say.. Thank you. For everything. For being my friend..for being there for me when I needed someone.. And most of all, for showing me that its OK for me to move on."

Danny looked into her eyes and he knew she meant every word of what she said. He let out a relieved sigh and smiled as he bought his hand up to her cheek.  
"You have no need to thank me, Montana. I'm just me, and I did it because I love you." He kissed her gently, waiting for her to let him in. He sucked on her bottom lip and his tongue slipped through her lips to entwine with hers.

"Ok Montana, " he breathed as he pulled away, leaving her wanting more. "You keep kissing me like that and I ain't ever gonna get my ass ready!"

He grabbed hold of the sheets, jumped up from the bed and snatched them away leaving Lindsay naked.

"Danny!" she shrieked, covering herself with her arms. "It's cold!"

Danny chuckled. "You grab a shower, I'll make breakfast. Shower's through there, and there's a spare toothbrush in the cabinet." He pointed her in the right direction, as he pulled on his sweat pants.

Lindsay unwillingly dragged herself out of the warm bed and trudged along to the bathroom. She was surprised to see that, for a guy, Danny had a place for everything. And everything was so... _clean_. She stepped into the shower cubicle which was the length of the bathroom, and switched on the shower. The water was so relaxing as it pounded down on her body, and she almost forgot she was at Dannys.

The smell of strong black coffee and pancakes came pouring into the bathroom as she stepped out and dried herself. Her stomach was rumbling at the thought of the silky coffee washing down her pancakes. Looking through Danny's cabinet, she found the spare, unused toothbrush and ripped open the packet.


	6. Chapter 6

In the kitchen, Danny slapped pancakes and bacon on to two plates and set them at the table, along with the pot of coffee.

"Yo, Montana!" he called pouring himself some coffee. " Breakfast is ready."

Almost instantly, Lindsay appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, her hair damp.

"Thanks." She said, making her way to the table. She sat down, and took a bite of a pancake. "Wow... where did you learn to make pancakes _so _good!" She exclaimed.

"My ma - best pancakes are Italian pancakes." he replied winking at her.

"Mmmm... well if that's the case then I think I might have to stay over everynight." She grinned.

"Be my guest Montana," he said softly as he planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "I really need to grab that shower!"

Lindsay laughed as he grabbed the piece of pancake hanging off her fork, and threw it in his mouth.

She could get use to this.

Danny pulled up outside the lab, and switched the engine off. "Listen, Montana..." he said looking across at her. His hands were still gripping the steering wheel. "I know you and I... we good, right?". She smiled at him and placed her hand on his thigh. "I mean, do you want everyone knowing about us?"

"Not yet Danny. I want everyone to think that we are jus' the same Danny and Lindsay - CSI's who work and flirt together." She replied. The biggest smile hung across her lips, and her hand moved closer up the inside of his thigh making his muscles tense up. "What we have.. it's special. And I don't want anyone messing it up - you know what those girls in the Lab are like."

"Sounds good to me!" he replied. He leaned over and briefly kissed her, just incase someone happened to be outside. They smiled at each other, and got out the car to make their way to the lab.

"Danny! Just the guy." Mac called, as he and Lindsay were going to the breakroom. "We got a DB over at the Waldorf Astoria, Central Manhattan. Let's go."

Danny sighed. He didn't want to have to leave the lab before he even had a chance to get there!

"Yeah, ok... let me get my kit and I'll meet you by the car." Danny replied.

"Don't be too long Danny." Mac gave him a knowing look as he walked away, and Danny knew he had to be quick.

"Duty calls!" Lindsay said walking along to the locker room with him.

"As always Montana."

Danny opened the locker room door, and peeked his head in to see who was in there. It was empty. He grabbed hold of Lindsay's hand and pulled her inside.

"Danny!" She exclaimed in a whisper as he cornered her up against a locker. "I thought we said - "  
"I just want to say bye!" He replied grinning at her, his tongue flicking across his lips.

"You're lucky there's no one here.. we could get caught!" She replied as she put her arms up around his neck. He pulled her closer to him, squashing their bodies up tighter. Leaning in, he placed a brief but soft kiss on her warm lips.

"That all I'm getting, cowboy?"

"I'm saving the rest for later." He winked as he let his hands run down her back to cup her ass.

"My place?" She suggested.

"Great.. I get off shift before you tonight so.. gimme ya keys." A bemuzed look fell across her face as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys. He grabbed them from her hand and kissed her again, this time letting his tongue explore her mouth. "I'm outta here baby... Otherwise Mac wil have _me_ on a slab in the morgue!"

"I'll see you later then." She smiled as he opened the door and walked out. Once the door closed behind him, she felt her heart flutter as it did the night before. She raised her hand to her mouth feeling the warmth he left behind on her lips. It felt so good, she didn't want it to go. Her pager beeped, bringing her out of her day dream and she walked out of the locker room feeling happy.

Mac and Danny pulled up outside the Waldorf Astoria and grabbed their kits from the back of the SUV, before making their way into the hotel. The vic was on the 7th floor, room 2128. The room was bright, with a minimal amount of furniture that you wouldn't expect in such an expensive room. They entered the room to find a middle aged man sprawled out across the floor. His head was bloodied and swollen, and he had been cut from the breast bone down, slicing through his navel. His insides had been man-handled, and his intestines looked as if they had been tied in a knot.

Flack walked in a few minutes later to fill Mac and Danny in on what the hotel receptionist had told him.

"Hey , Danno, you might need to stay out of this one." Flack said sternly.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny looked up from the bloodied footprints he was snapping with the camera. "Huh?"

Mac looked over at Flack, who was shifting from one foot to the other. He knew it was trouble by the sound of Flack's voice.

"The vic's name is Antonio Kavetti. Known for drug peddaling, theft... and he was also -"  
"A Tanglewood Boy..." Danny said interrupting Flack. He stood up and his face fell with a look of disgust. He raised a hand to remove his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Mac moved closer towards Flack and Danny so the other officers by the door couldn't hear them.

"Okay, Danny, You're off this case as of now, right? I'm going to have to replace you with Lindsay, seeing as Stella and Hawkes are on the other side of town..." Mac said in a low, authorative voice. He turned to Flack. "Take Danny back to the lab and collect Lindsay ASAP."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew there was no point in arguing with Mac - his word was final. But the thought of Lindsay taking his place, and maybe, just maybe getting hurt... the thought broke his heart.

Danny placed his glasses back on and gathered his kit together. "No problem , Mac" he said dissapointedly, avoiding Mac's stare. Flack looked over at Danny and tapped his pen on his pad. He could tell there was something on Danny's mind today, and he was damn sure going to make it his mission to find out what - or who .

Before Danny and Flack left the room, Mac called out. " Danny, when you get to the lab, fill Lindsay in with what you know." Mac instructed. He watched them leave and turned back to the vic.

The drive back to the lab was silent until Flack pulled up outside the lab.

"Danny, what's going on with you today?" Flack asked as he switched off the engine and shifted to face him. "I can see something is up and it's nothing to do with the vic."

Danny let out a deep sigh, and rubbed his forehead. "There's nothing wrong... I just don't want Lindsay getting involved in this case."

"Messer, look, I know you got this 'thing' for Lindsay, but it's her job." Flack said. "Everycase that you, Lindsay - or anyone works, there is a risk. I'm pretty sure that she wont be too pleased to hear ya runnin' ya mouth off about what she should and shouldn't do."

"I know Flack, but if Sonny's boy's know I'm involved... they will go after her to get to me. Look what happened to Louie." Danny cried. He could feel his blood boiling beneath his skin. "I do **not **want that on my conscience." He got out of the passenger side and slammed the door shut.

Flack watched him through the windscreen. _'Involved?'' _Flack thought to himself, looking confused. He got out the car and walked over to Danny who was standing by the railings, trying to cool himself off.

"Danny, Don't tell me you had anythi - "  
"Come off it Flack!" Danny interupted. "I have _nothing_ to do with the Tanglewood Boys..You know that. All I'm saying is, I just... after Aidan I don't want to lose anyone else." Danny turned back to the car to grab his kit.

"Messer, come on! Lindsay's smart - she can take care of herself." Flack said. Danny sighed and walked into the building. If only Flack knew how much he didn't want this to happen.

Lindsay was in the office she shared with Danny, typing up a report. Every now and then when her fingers ached from typing, she would look over to his desk and wish he was sitting there. She smiled at the thought of his energetic tongue flicking out across his lips, hovering in the corner as he grinned at her. Just as another thought of Danny crept into her mind, the door burst open. She heard a thud on the floor from something heavy, and she turned round to see Danny standing behind her.

"Danny, what's wrong?" She asked. She could see he wasn't happy.

"You have to take my place on the case with Mac." Danny replied. "The vic used to be a Tanglewood Boy, and Mac don't want me anywhere near this case." He walked over to the glass window - walls, and pulled the blinds down for some privacy.

Lindsay was confused. "What? But Sonny's in jail, he can't get to you." She said.

"Doesn't matter." Danny said, walking over to her. She stood up from her chair, and met him halfway. "And I don't want you to go on this case, because I know you will get hurt. Jus' because Sonny is in jail, it doesn't mean they forgot about the grudge they got against my family. The got Louie... It will be me next."

Lindsay knew Danny had a point, but what could she do? She would never go against anything that Mac said - he was the boss and what he says, goes. She sighed as she stared into Danny's blue eyes.

"I have to do it if Mac says, baby." She whispered. "I don't want to because of how you feel but - "  
"But it's not down to me...Yeah, I know." He replied. He rested his forehead against hers and kissed the tip of her nose lightly.

"I mean, chances are nothing will happen at all... but I promise to call you every hour I'm there, ok?" She brought her hands up to his cheeks and cupped his face.

"I guess I don't have a choice." He sighed. He kissed her deep and tenderly until he remembered where they were. "You better get going.. Flack's waiting for you outside." He continued as they broke apart.

While Lindsay gathered her kit together, Danny explained what they had found in the vic's room so far.


	8. Chapter 8

"There's a knife in the toilet bowl - someone obviously wanted to get rid of it." Lindsay said from the bathroom. The handle was sticking out from the bend and the water was a pale pink colour. She pulled on an arms - length glove and gingerly reached in to grab the knife.

"I found some clean prints on a glass, and one on the cabinet. From what I can see they aren't the same print. We'll know more at the lab." Mac said as he came in to the bathroom. "Positive for blood?"

"Yeah, but it's very diluted." Lindsay replied. She finished up bagging the knife and put it in to her kit. "I haven't found anything else in here, nothing else has been touched. The print on the flush is smudged, so its likely there is more than one print. Its all a bit strange, don't you think?"

"Nothing is ever normal, Lindsay. That's what makes our job so interesting." Mac replied, looking at his watch. "Ok, it's almost 2pm. You finish up here, I gotta go to the station with Flack, see if we can dig up some more info on this guy. "  
"Sure, no problem." She waited for Mac to leave the room before she pulled out her cell phone and dialled.

_"Hi, this is Danny Messer. If it's important leave a message."_

Damn it. She hated leaving messages to thin air. Her brain and her mouth could never engage properly to say the right words.

"Danny, it's me...just letting you know I'm ok...ah.. I hate these things! I'm missing you! I can't wait to get home tonight..But everything here is ok.. I'll be back at the lab in - " Lindsay stopped when she saw a shadow behind the door. "Mac?" she called. No answer. From out of nowhere, a tall dark figure grabbed her from behind, trying to cover her mouth with a cloth.

"Get - off - of - me! Help!" she cried between breaths. Lindsay knew she was in trouble - the familiar smell of chlorophorm burnt its way through her nose and down her throat. Her phone slipped from her hand as she felt her whole body slip into darkness.

Danny sat at his desk. Seeing as he didnt have a case to work, Hawkes got him to type up some notes. He wished he had charged his cell phone before he went to bed last night. _'Oh, wait...'_ he thought to himself, realising that he never had the chance to. He grinned. and thought about what he was going to do for Lindsay tonight. He knew he was going to wow her with a recipe his mom gave him, and he figured that if she liked the pancakes, then she would _love _this dish. He looked at the time; it was almost 5PM. He couldn't wait to leave work and get to Lindsay's. He was worried about her - he hadnt recieved a phonecall yet, not even through the office phone. He bit down on his bottom lip and frowned.

"Montana...Montana..." he said, drumming his fingers on his desk. He grabbed the phone, punched in Lindsay's number and waited to hear her voice. Nothing but a ring, before going straight to voicemail. He Hung up, and redialled. "She must be busy.." He mumbled.

As soon as her voice message finished playing, he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Montana? Hey my cell died, so I couldn't recieve ya calls...ah.. don't be late tonight! Call me as soon as you get this babe. I love you." His strong, thick accent kicked in as soon as the words flew out of his mouth. He knew that just by the sound of his voice that way, he made her panties moist. He replaced the receiver back into the cradle, grabbed his jacket and walked out of the office.

As he shut the office door, he saw Mac, Stella and Flack walking down the corridor.  
"Danny," Stella called. "Hawkes said thanks for the notes."  
"No problem." He replied. He desperately wanted to know why Lindsay wasn't with mac, but he didn't want to ask for fear of letting their secret out. He rubbed the back of his neck and felt Mac's eyes burning into him.

"Have you seen Lindsay?" Mac asked.

"No, not since she left with Flack, why?" Danny suddenly sounded protective, and it surprised Stella. His brow furrowed, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"She was nearly finished over at the crime scene when I left with Flack. She's not answering her cell, and the hotel receptionist said she never saw her leave, but she isn't there."

Danny's heart rate quickened - he knew that something was wrong. Stella saw the pain etched on his face at the thought about her being hurt.

"Danny, are you ok?" She asked.

He looked up at Stella, and ran out of the building towards the street.

"I'll go after him." Flack said.

Once Danny had got outside into the street, he began walking quickly down the road.  
"Danny, wait up!" Flack called, trying to catch up with him, feeling out of breath.

"I told you Don - I told you something would happen to her." Danny replied, breathing heavily.

"Dan, we don't even know if she _is _in trouble. She could be..." Flsck replied shrugging his shoulders.

"What could she be doing, Don, huh? Having a cup of coffee? Having her hair done?" Danny shouted, gesturing with his hands. "Get real, Flack." He felt himself getting hotter and he had to do something. He had to find her. Flack had never seen him get like this before apart from when he was in a relationship and something happened. Then it clicked.

"Oh, wait... Messer are you - You and Lindsay are - " Now he knew why Danny was getting hot headed.

"Flack," Danny said, pressing his hands together, as if to pray. " I really don't have time for this." He walked round to the drivers side of his SUV, and jumped in. Flack followed him and got in the passenger side.  
"Well, I'm coming with you."


	9. Chapter 9

The room was dark, cold and bare. The tiny window that let in a small amount of light was caked with dirt and dust - inside and out. Her throat was dry and rough as if she had been coughing. She could taste the bitter chlorophorm aftertaste in the back of her throat and the more she thought about it, the more it made her gag. She wondered what would have happened if she had listened, and put her feelings before her job. She wasn't stupid; she knew that this had to be the work of the Tanglewood boys. Afterall, Louie had a very lucky escape from them.

Lindsay's eyes hurt from the minimal amount of light, shining on her face. She was uncomfortable laying on a damp, dirty, musty - smelling mattress that was only as thick as a piece of cardboard. She had no idea how long she had been in here. She got herself up from the mattress, and once her eyes adjusted to the light, she felt her way along the wall. The feel of the cold concrete beneath her hands made her feel scared. As she ran her hands up and down the wall, she found a handle and pulled it. It was locked. She listened for anyone who may have been outside the door, keeping an eye on her. When she heard nothing she yanked hard on the handle, rattling the door in its frame.

"Hello?" She croaked. "Is any body there?" She waited for an answer but got nothing. "Let me out!" she cried, beating her fists on the door.

Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes now, and she had no control over them flowing to the floor. She wished she had maybe rung the lab, and spoke to Danny direct instead of leaving a stupid voice mail. Would Danny ever come and find her? Or even look for her? Agreeing with Danny would have been the best thing she could have ever done - when would she learn that Danny knew trouble when he saw it?  
Maybe after the Holly case, he thought she might need to learn a lesson of listening. She shook the thought from her head. 'Danny wouldn't do that to me...' she whispered through her tears. She leaned her back against the door, and slowly she sank to the floor. She held her head in her hands and sobbed, wishing that whoever it was holding her here would let her go.

As soon as Danny pulled up outside the Waldorf Astoria, he ran inside leaving Flack in the car.

"Excuse me! You can't jus - " called out the receptionist, as Danny bounded through the lobby towards the stairs,

"It's ok, I'm with him." Flack shouted as he flashed his badge at her. He was desperately trying to catch up with Danny who was now dissapearing up the flights of stairs.

When Danny reached the room, there was no officer guarding the door like there should be. He pulled out his gun from his hip and proceeded to enter the room, searching behind ever door and in every closet.

Flack wasn't very far behind but Danny could hear him shouting from the hallway.

"Danny.. be careful..."

Flack Pulled his gun out and followed Danny's steps into the room. He stopped when he see Danny bend down in the bathroom, putting his gun away.

"What is it?" Flack asked placing his back in the holster. Danny reached into his inside pocket and grabbed his flashlight. There were scuff marks on the white tiled floor from Lindsay's shoes. From the corner of his eye, he saw a small clump of curly hair that had been snapped on one end.  
"Lindsay's hair." Danny whispered, his voice breaking. He lifted it up with his flashlight, and as he brought it closer to him he could smell the faint scent of her.

"Shit Danny...Look, why don't we go back to the lab, and talk to Mac and Stel 'bout it... You know you're not meant to be here anyway." Flack said rubbing his forehead. "There is nothing else you can do here. I can find out who the officer on the door was.. see if he knows anything."

"Don, I can't just sit back and not do anything... I have to do something." Danny replied standing up. He pulled a small evidence bag from his pocket, and placed the hair inside. He sealed the top and placed it back into his pocket.

"Come on Danny, IAB wont be too happy to know about you and Lindsay, especially has happened. There's a conflict of interest here. Ya really gotta tell Mac and Stella bout it."

Danny hated it when Flack was right. He always made things sound like a good idea at the time, then when Danny acted on it things turned out to be the opposite.

Begrudgingly, Danny followed Flack out to the car.

When they arrived back at the lab, Stella and Mac were waiting in the lobby area for them. Flack motioned for them to go into Mac's office for some privacy.

"Danny, what is this all about?" Mac asked, in that all too familiar authorative voice.

"It's about me and Lindsay." he replied, avoiding his eyes.

Stella and Mac just looked at each other.


	10. Chapter 10

As Mac and Stella sat down all kinds of thoughts were running through their minds. Deep down, Stella knew that Dannys feelings for Lindsay were of more than a 'friendly' nature.

"Go ahead Danny," Mac said, after clearing his throat.

"Ok.. well, we weren't going to tell anyone because we only...I mean, we didnt - "

"Danny! Spit it out already!" Stella exclaimed, cutting him off. Danny paced up and down infront of Mac's desk, trying to find the right words. He took a deep breath, and stopped, turning to face them.   
"Lindsay and I.. We decided... Me and her - we slept together ...Last night... We are now Us..." Danny said, slowly. He squinted his eyes at Mac, trying to dismiss any harsh words that were being prepared to come out of his mouth.

Mac frowned in dissapointment, while Stella smiled.

"Danny," Mac sighed, "You know this makes things very awkward?" Mac sat back in his chair, and pressed his hands together.

"I know Mac, but we are gonna keep it strictly professional at work.. nothing goes on in the lab, I swear. That's why we weren't going to tell anyone yet." He crossed his arms, and looked down at his feet.

"You really can not have anything to do with this case now Danny. I mean, _if _ something bad has happened to Lindsay, then we - "

"We found a piece of Lindsay's hair." Flack cut in. "Danny found it on the floor in the bathroom." Flack reached into his inside pocket and pulled out the clear evidence bag containing the hair. He placed it on the table, and pushed it across to Mac.

"Danny, you are either going to have to take a vacation until we find Lindsay, or you are going to be confined to desk duty. Which is it?" Mac ordered.

Danny thought for a moment - would he want to stay at home, waiting and not knowing? Or would he want to spend time as a pen pusher until she was found? At least if he was at home, he could _try _and find some thing to lead him to her, he decided.

"I'll take a vacation, Mac."

Lindsays eyes shot open. The click-clack sound of shoes on the floor, bounced off the hallway walls and vibrated against her ear drums. Her back was stiff from the cold and she had no idea how long she had been laying on the concrete floor.

"Hello?" She called, running a hand through her rough, matted hair. The footsteps stopped outside the door and she heard a jingle of keys. One heavy key slid into the lock and squeaked at it turned with the sound of scratching metal. The sound made Lindsay jump, and she scrambled herself up from the floor. She moved backwards, scared of who was on the other side of the door.

The door finally opened and there stood the tall dark figure once again. This time, Lindsay could see his face. She swallowed hard as she thought back through out the day. She had seen this guy already today... but where? The dark figure threw something at her and she cautiously caught it, not knowing what it was.

"Detective Monroe..." he said, his voice was almost as thick as Dannys. "Turn your cell on, dial Messer's number and tell him you're ok." He ordered.

"W-Why?" She whimpered, as she gently pressed the on/off button on her cell.

"Because I want him to come here." The man spat. "**Now do it."**

Lindsay took a deep breath and swallowed. "I don't want you to hurt Danny." She cried, the tears rolling down her cheeks again.

"Hurt?" He replied with a chuckle. "Who said anything about hurting precious Danny Messer? He used to be one of us! Now that's family!"

Lindsay stopped for a moment.. her brain desperately trying to understand what he was saying. The she realized... The Tanglewood Boys. She didn't like the sarcastic tone in his voice. "Louie used to be one of the family...and you hurt him."

"That was different. This is more.. shall we say... _personal?_" He said, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Tell me how personal, and then i'll call him."

"Look, you really don't wanna be pushing my buttons li'l lady." The tone of his voice turned serious.

"Look, Mr...?"  
"Just - just call me Marcus." He replied, as he let out a deep sigh.

"Ok, Marcus, if you want Danny here so much, why don't _you _call him?"She asked. She still couldn't figure out why this guy -who was a complete stranger to her - looked so damn familiar.

"Because I know that as soon as he hears your voice, and they trace the call to here, he wont stop at anything to save his 'Damsel in Distress'. He replied, a look of hurt shot across his face.

"Tell me why you want Danny to come here." She asked again. Marcus sighed and moved inside the room.

"You drive a hard bargain lady!" He moved and sat on the floor infront of Lindsay, making her flinch. "It's ok, I'm not gonna do anything to you."

"O - Ok.." She replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. As Marcus made himself comfortable on the floor, Lindsay heard a small 'chink' on the floor, but dismissed it, assuming it was the keys in his pocket.

"I shouldn't really be telling you this, hell - I don't think it's any of your business but..."  
"Please?" Lindsay asked. The more he tried to get out of telling her, the more she wanted to know.

"Ok. Well, back in 1974 Mr Messer Snr met a pretty lady called Carmen Calonia in New Jersey. Messer Snr was still married to Annabella - Danny and Louie's mom - at the time, but like any man it didn't stop him from ... " Marcus paused and took a deep breath. "Basically to cut a long story short, Danny and Louie are my - "  
"Half - brothers..." Lindsay whispered. It all made sense. Marcus had the Messer eyes and the way he talked reminded her of hearing Danny for the first time when she arrived in New York.

"Yeah half - brothers. Danny never knew about me, but Louie did It was only when my ma died 5 years ago that I found out the whole truth. She wrote me a letter explaining everything, and that her last wish was for me to get to know my family."

Lindsay sat in silence listening to Marcus. " Does Danny know that his father cheated? Ever?"

Marcus shook his head and looked at his hands. "No.. only Louie.. Danny knows me, from being in the Tanglewood Boys... but only by Marcus. I could never reveal my real name to any of the guys. But I knew I could trust Louie. I hate to admit it.. but when Sonny beat Louie within an inch of his life.. I jus stood and watched.. To me it felt like Louie was taking punishment for what his father did to me and my mom.. even though no one knew." Marcus stopped and wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye. " Now Sonny is in jail, there arent many Tanglewood boys here."  
Lindsay was shocked at what Marcus was saying. "Marcus, you know that Danny will never forgive you for this? Why don't you let me go?" she pleaded.  
Suddenly Marcus's mood changed as if a switch had been turned on in his brain. "How do you know he wont forgive me?" He shouted as he got up, and looked down at her. "You don't know nothing!"

"I know enough to say that if Danny knew about you, he wouldn't want you to get in to trouble!" Lindsay retaliated. Marcus grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up placing his free hand around her throat. "Ple-please... you're .. hur-ting...me!" She cried. The pain tore through her body as he threw her against the wall, ripping a clump of hair from her scalp. Marcus spat at her as she slid down to the floor, and walked out the room muttering something that Lindsay thought sounded Italian.

The thought bypassed Lindsay's brain as she slipped into nothing but a dark, empty space.


	11. Chapter 11

As Danny was about to turn and leave, Adam came running down the hallway to Mac's office.

"Mac.. Danny.." He called, trying to catch his breath. "There's a..-"

"Adam calm down, is it Lindsay?" Danny asked, stopping Adam with his hands.

"A GPS signal came through, her cell phone has been switched on." Adam replied once he had caught his breath.

"What? Where? Can you trace it?" Danny asked anxiously. Adam shook his head slowly.

"Danny, I'm sorry. There was a very weak signal, but it's just not enough to tell us where she is. All it can tell me is the phone has been switched on - she could be somewhere underground... a tunnel maybe?"  
"Damnit!" Danny shouted. He turned around and punched the wall behind him.  
"Danny!" Mac exclaimed. "Keep your temper under wraps - we don't need this right now." Mac turned to Adam and handed him the evidence bag with Lindsay's hair in. "Run this hair, and check for a match to Lindsay. Flack and Danny found it at the scene."

Adam took the small bag from Mac and placed it in his top pocket. "Will do boss, straight away." Adam replied. "I'll let you know if I get anything else from Lindsay's cell phone." He turned and quickly made his way back down the hall to the lab.

"Mac I can't do this - I need to be doing something. I need to find her!" Danny exclaimed, his voice turning louder and more agitated by the second.

"Danny, _go home_. " Mac ordered. "You are unauthorized to work right now."

Danny looked at Stella for help and sighed. He knew she always won mac over, but this time he knew she knew it was best to leave it well alone.  
"Come on Dan, I'll give you a ride." Flack offered. He slapped Danny on the back and pulled him in the direction of the doors.

Once in the car, Danny was silent. He just wanted to be able to go back to his apartment and find Lindsay there, waiting for him.

"So.. I was right." Flack said, breaking the silence. He pulled out of the Crime Lab's parking lot and on to the main road, heading towards Dannys apartment.

"Right about what, Flack?" Danny replied, not looking at him.  
"You and Miss. Monroe, " Flack answered as he pulled up at the lights. "Obviously I know why you wouldn't want Mac to know, but - "  
"Flack, you have no idea." Danny said. He leaned back in the chair and rested his head on the head rest, closing his eyes.  
"Try me." Flack teased. "I have been there before, you know." Danny stayed silent for a few moments more before opening his eyes and staring out through the windscreen.  
"I Love her." Danny stated bluntly. "This whole thing of not knowing where she is, and if she's ok, ...it's tearing me apart. I can't stand not knowing whats happening to her. I thought Mac might have understood."  
"He's just doing what he thinks is best for you Danny, you know that." Flack replied as he pulled up outside Dannys apartment. "You want me to come up?"  
"Nah, I'm good." Danny sighed. "Do me a favour though - you have to let me know what happens, ok? Anything."  
"You'll be the first to know Messer, don't worry." Flack waited for Danny to get inside his apartment before pulling away and heading back to the lab.

Lindsay slowly opened her eyes. A small beep eminated from her cell phone that was halfway across the room. She pulled herself up, and immediately her head started to throb, forcing her to throw up. She could vaguely remember Marcus throwing her against the wall and leaving but that was it. Lindsay wiped her mouth and made her way to her phone across the floor A message flashed across the front screen '1 New Voicemail'. She grabbed her phone as quick as she could and flipped it open.  
"Danny..." She breathed as a missed call from his cell displayed across the screen. A small smile crept along her small, bruised lips as she pressed ok to listen to her message.

_'Montana.. my cell died..."_

She listened to the words flow from Dannys mouth and into her ear. Jus the comforting sound of his voice made her heart beat irratically. 'Maybe Danny knows I'm missing..' She thought to herself as she waited for the voice message to finish. When it did, she searched through her contacts for Danny's cell number and dialled. Sheknew that the signal was bad, but hoped there would be enough for her to get through. The line crackled after a few silent seconds and went dead.

"Dammit!" She shouted. She moved over towards the window and stood on a few boxes that were stacked together. She moved her cell around trying to get a good enough signal that would let her get through. As soon as an extra bar of signal appeared she redialled Danny's cell She went straight to his voicemail. "Come on.. Damn you!" She cried. Not wanting to give up, she dialled Danny's apartment number, and felt relieved when it began ringing.

Once Danny stepped inside his apartment he threw his jacket, cell phone and keys on to the armchair. He kicked the door shut with his foot and made his way into the kitchen to grab a cold beer. The cold air from the refridgerator hit Danny's hot cheeks as he pulled out a beer. Twisting the cap off, he threw it in the sink and took a long, desirefull slug from the bottle. Danny realized how mad he was once he leant back against the door frame, and let the alcohol descend through his body. _'If I hadn't have gone to the crime scene with Mac I could hav stayed with Lindsay at the lab.. Maybe if I had just told Mac sooner about Me and Lindsay she ...'_ So many if's and maybes were running through Danny's mind that it just made his temper grow, and he was starting to get a headache.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny stood in his kitchen and stared at the blank wall, letting the lights from the other side of the window shine through. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to Lindsay. She was his life now - nothing or no one would ever change that for him, no matter what. He sighed and rubbed his forehead as he slammed his half empty beer bottle down on the counter, the contents spilling over.

Danny made his way to the bathroom, and switched on the shower. He couldnt be sure if it was the shower making a noise or if it was his answer machine beeping, but he knew that by the time he had got out to check the caller would be gone.

'_You've reached Daniel Messer's apartment. I can't come to the phone right now, but if ya leave ya number, maybe I can get back to ya when I can get to the phone. Ciao.'_

The beep sounded in the empty living room and straight away, a small child like whisper came through.

"Danny? Please answer if you're there... It's me...Lindsay... I don't know where I am. Please find me... The guy who has me here.. His name is Marcus Messer.. He wants -" The line went dead.

Lindsay's cell was snatched from her hand and snapped shut.

"You told him about me?" Marcus shouted, dropping the cell phone as he backed her into a wall.

"I - I thought that was what you wanted.. you wanted Danny to -"

"No no no! I didn't - I wanted - " Marcus stopped mid sentence and grabbed Lindsay by the shoulders, forcing her into the wall.

"What do you want, Marcus? Don't you want Danny to be happy?" Lindsay mumbled as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I want to ... Danny and Louie... They are my brothers... I want to be a family!" His voice became more demanding, and his grip tighter around her shoulders.  
"If you wanted to be a family Marcus.. why did you leave Louie to die? Why did you bring me here? Why do you want to hurt Danny?" Lindsay pleaded.  
"I don't know..." Marcus screamed. His hands flew up to his head and grabbed his hair, almost tearing it from the root. "I - I just wanted to do momma proud..." He turned and started walking towards the door, using one hand to search his pocket.  
Lindsay relaxed her shoulders and took a deep breath. She really didn't want to Marcus to get angry - for one thing, he didn't seem in a stable state of mind.  
"Marcus.. If - if you need help, just.. just let me go - I can help you. Danny can help you." Lindsay offered, as she slowly started to make her way towards him. As he left the room he turned to her , making her stop in her tracks.

"I already have help." He replied. bluntly. He grabbed the door handle and slammed the door shut, turning the keys once in the lock before walking off back down the corridor. Once the door had shut, Lindsay heard a small object roll across the floor to her feet. It was a small transparent orange container, which held around 15 chalky green tablets. She picked it up and read the label on the front - ' Risperidone, take 1, 4 times a day with a meal. Mr.Marcus Messer.'  
'Maybe he means these...' Lindsay thought to herself. She placed the container into her back pocket and decided to search the room.

Danny looked at himself in the steamy, condensated mirror in the bathroom. He could have sworn that all the pressure and stress from the last 12 hours had given him an extra frownline or 2. He was so tired he knew he should try and get some sleep - start tomorrow with a clear head, but he didn't want to miss any news.  
It was almost 10.P.M but to Danny it felt like it was the early hours of the morning. He placed his glasses back on and padded through to the bedroom to throw on some sweats and a tank top. He thought back to last night when he was here, on this same bed infront of him, with the woman he so desperately craved... He could still smell the faint scent of Lindsay's perfume around the room. A scent that he wished he could bottle and keep to himself. The loud sound of the answermachine brought Danny from his train of thoughts, and reality soon set back in.

He marched through to the living room and could see he had 1 new message flashing. He hoped and prayed to God that it was good news from Flack or Adam. He pressed play and waited for the message to play.

_'Danny? Please answer if you're there... It's me...Lindsay... I don't know where I am. Please find me... The guy who has me here.. His name is Marcus Messer.. He wants -'_


	13. Chapter 13

Danny's heart jumped as soon as he heard his name. It was her. It was _his_ Montana. But who the hell was Marcus Meser? He had never come across a relation called Marcus before, not in his entire life - at least not to his knowledge. He pressed rewind and pressed play to listen to the message once more. Once the message finished playing he grabbed his jacket and keys from the chair, and carefully removed the tape from the machine. He slipped his bare feet into his trainers by the door and left to head to the lab.

When Danny finally arrived at the lab 20 minutes later he barged past the small group of colleagues who were huddled around the reception desk, and ran towards Mac's office.

"Danny what are you doing - ?" Mac asked, stopping halfway through his sentence when he saw the small object in Dannys hand.

"Lindsay...She called me Mac...we need to take it to the analysis lab, maybe we can -" Danny exclaimed.

"Woah... Danny calm down, don't get ahead of yourself just yet. One step at a time. " Mac replied. He got up from his chair and guided Danny out from his office and down the hall to analysis. "Ok when did she call?"

"Ah.. must have been around 45 minutes ago I guess... I was in the shower.. I should have got out to answer it, Damnit!" Danny cried.

"Danny, it's ok - you weren't to know. Now let's just get this through the system and see what we can get out of it, ok?" Mac replied.  
Danny reluctantly agreed, and waited for Mac to play the tape. Once the tape had finished playing, Mac turned to Danny who was unconsciously tapping his heel against the leg if his chair. "Who is Marcus Messer, Danny?" Mac asked.

"I don't know Mac, I have never heard of him - or anyone - in my family called Marcus." Danny replied.  
Mac nodded thoughtfully. "Ok, I'll get Flack to do a background check, see if he can come up with anything." As he reached for his cell phone it started to ring. "Taylor... Ok thanks Adam. Keep an eye on the GPS for her cell. She made a call to Danny's apartment. " Mac ended the call to Adam and turned back to the tape.

"Well? What did Adam say?" Danny asked.

"Hair is a match to Lindsay." Mac replied, as Danny took a deep breath. Mac pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and seperated Lindsay's voice from the background noise and played it. In the background you could hear a clear but distant sound of a foghorn from a boat and a small echo of a mans voice.  
"Is she by the river?" Danny exclaimed.

"Maybe.. But it's a big river Danny. There are all sorts of different Boat yards, and alleyways that he could have her. I can't even get a clear sound from the voice." Mac said.  
"Surely the river guards will have a log of anything unusual that went on?" Danny replied, enthusiastically.

"Yes.. hypothetically they might. But they aren't required to put everything down Danny. Ask Stella to go with you, and I'll call Flack about Marcus." Mac said as Danny was almost gone from the room. He speed-dialled Flacks number and waited for him to answer.  
"Flack."  
"Hey it's Mac. Danny's had a call from Lindsay.. she left a message on his machine. I need you to do a background check on Marcus Messer."  
Marcus messer? Wait a minute.. ain't he some relation to Danny?" Flack asked, disbelievingly.  
"No, Danny's never heard of him. We think she might be near the river somewhere, so he's gone with Stella to see the River Guards. Let me know as soon as you get anything on Marcus Messer, ok?"  
"Will do Mac."

"Hey Stel, You gotta come with me." Danny called as he met up with her on her way into her office.  
"Where to Danny? Hey I thought you weren't meant to be here?" She enquired as she pulled her jacket on, straightening the collar.  
"I'll fill you in on the way. Come on." Danny pulled her arm to move her along quicker until they got outside into the cold night air and reached the SUV.

30 minutes had passed before they managed to get through the unusual late night traffic. When they reached a disused looking boat shed by the Brooklyn Bridge, it was eerily silent, except for the boats in the distance.  
"Well, do you think anybody is here?" Stella asked quietly as the knocked on the door.  
"I sure hope so." Danny replied, rubbing his hands together. He waited a few minutes longer before banging on the door again. "Come on, open up!"

Stella stopped him after the third knock. "Danny wait - I think I can hear someone."  
"Alright, I'm coming." Came a muffled noice from within.

Danny stood for a moment, waiting for the jingling of keys to stop before the door was pulled open. He cocked his eyebrow when he saw a young-looking guy come out, shielding his eyes from the bright light eminating from the lamp above him.  
"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked.  
"Ah... yeah, can you tell me if you keep a log of all the unusual activity that goes on here?" Stella asked. "Ya know, like when some of the boats let off their horns?"  
The man, who was staring at Danny with an expressionless face sudenly turned to face Stella. "Erm... Yeah ...wait there a sec..." The man went back inside and pushed the door too, the sound of his footsteps echoing down the corridor.  
"He's weird." Danny whispered. "Stel, I really hope we can find Lindsay soon... I'm going outta my mind here.."  
"We will Danny, don't worry. She's got a good head on her shoulders." Stella replied, rubbing his arm. Just then, the guy came back out without anything.  
"Sorry, I don't have anything for today." He replied.  
Danny chuckled. "Ah.. sorry Mr... -?"  
"Ma- My name is Mar - Micheal." He stuttered. He looked down at his hand and began wringing them.  
"Ok, Michael? How did you know that we wanted to know about todays events?" Danny questioned. He could feel something about this guy wasn't right, and his blood started to boil.

"You mentioned it."  
"Nope, never said anything about today. Nothing. So what do you know that went on today?" Danny replied, moving closer to him.  
"I..I know nothing. Now... now if you will excuse me." Michael back tracked inside and slammed the door, leaving Danny and Stella on the doorstep.

* * *

**A/N : Jus want to say thanks so much to those of you who have kept up to date with this story! It means alot that so many of you are still following it!! and thank you all for your inspiring reviews so far!!! hope you enjoy the rest of what is to come:D  
XXChelliyahXX**


	14. Chapter 14

Danny and Stella headed back to the lab and found Flack in Mac's office with a bunch of notes spread out over the desk.  
"OK, Danny what did u find?" Mac asked as Danny and Stella entered the room.

"Some weird _shmuck _who knows more than he is letting on down at a disused boat yard." Danny replied. "He knows something went on today but he said nothing." He picked a piece of paper up from the desk and was about to start reading it when Mac stopped him.

"Danny, you need to go home now. IAB will have you out if they find out you have anything to do with this case." Mac said gently.  
"What?" Danny exclaimed. "Mac - C'mon! Just let me - "

"Danno, come on - trust Mac on this one huh?" Flack stepped in. "It's better this way."

Danny stared at Mac, Flack and then Stella and ran his hands through his hair. "This is bullshit Mac!" Danny spat as he turned towards the door.  
Stella, Mac and Flack watched Danny exit the office and dissapear down the corridor. They were silent for a few moments until Mac spoke.

"Stella, did Danny mention anything about Marcus Messer to you on the way?" He asked as he flicked through some notes.  
"No, just that he doesn't know who he is.. Why? Did you get anything on him?" Stella replied, folding her arms as she walked closer to the desk.

Mac sighed. "Flack found out quite a bit abut the mysterious Marcus Messer." He replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"Marcus Messer - he is a part of the Tanglewood Boys. So either Danny is is telling the truth that he doesn't know him, or he is lying to protect him." Flack said doubtfully.  
"No way guys... This is Danny we are talking about! Danny would never cover up for the Tanglewood Boys, especially after what they did to Louie." Stella exclaimed. "And he certainly wouldn't want Lindsay to get hurt in this, that's for sure."  
"I don't know Stella," Mac sighed. "I know Danny wouldn't want to get involved with the Tanglewood Boys again, but right now the information suggests otherwise. I can't just dismiss it. "  
Flack put his hand out to stop Stella and Mac in their conversation, and waved it frantically when they carried on. "Hey guys.. Guys!" Flack cried. "The systems got a hit for his record and birth certificate." He turned the computer screen around so that Mac and Stella could see.  
"Hey.. wait a minute, "Stella said, her eyes squinting at the screen. "He looks like the guy we met at the boat yard... But he claims his name is Michael."

"Flack, pull up his Birth certificate." Mac ordered, his brow furrowed. Flack tapped a few keys and clicked his mouse to bring up the file.  
"Let's see...Marcus Messer, Born 1974, Mother is Carmen Calonia and Father - " Flack stopped and looked at Mac.  
"What?" Mac asked,looking up from his notes.  
Flack swallowed hard. "Father is Calvin Gianni Messer."

Once Danny had left the building he took in a deep breath of the fresh cool night air. His brain was muddled and confused - Should he go back to the boat yard? Or should he go home? He exhaled deeply, knowing he could risk his job, but right now, he couldn't imagine his life with out Linsday. Danny walked down the side walk and stepped off the kerb, waving his hand to hail a cab.  
As he opened the door and climbed in the back, he gave directions to the driver.

The taxi pulled up at the gate to the boat yard around 15 minutes later, and Danny could see the small building he had visited earlier with Stella. He rested his hand n his holster, just checking it was still there. God knows he didn't want to go running in there with out it. The driver cleared his throat and tapped on the plastic screen between them, grabbing Danny's attention.  
"C'mon, $30 bucks." The driver yelled impatiently.  
Danny reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He pulled out exactly $30 dollars and thrusted it in to the drivers hand.  
"Thanks." Danny said. He got out of the cab and shut the car door behind him.

* * *

**A/N::ok folks, i know this is kinda short... but ill make up for it in the next..honest:D dont forget to R&R:D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok.. so i know its taken me a while to update... and im really sorry!!! I just hope this chapter makes up for it!!! enjoy:D**

Danny waited for the cab driver to be out of sight before he slowly made his way to the boat house.  
The lights were off inside and outside, and all Danny could see was the moonlight reflecting back at him from the tall, small windows. Keeping his hand on his holster for any sudden surprises, he moved forward towards the door. He could hear a deep muffled voice having a one way conversation from inside the building. The door was slightly ajar, and as Danny got nearer he could see that a small dim light had been switched on, and he could see a shadow on the wall.  
"Hello?" Danny called. He pulled his gun from the holster and pushed the door open further with his hand. The shadow moved as soon as Danny's voice echoed down the hallway, prompting him to move closer. "If someone is there, Make yourself visible!" Danny yelled, cautiously making his way to where the shadow had been. "Michael? Lindsay? Are you in here?"  
The light turned off. All Danny could hear was the smashing of the lightbulb above his head, covering him in tiny shards of glass. Within seconds Danny felt the barrel of a gun pressing into the back of his head.  
"Drop the gun Messer." Came the voice from behind.  
"What the fuck- "  
"Drop it!" He repeated. Danny slowly lifted his hands up before gently lowering himself down to the floor.  
"Alright, alright!" Danny cried. he gently placed the gun down on the floor and began to rise back up to his full height.  
"Now walk forward 2 steps and turn around to face me. " Came the order. "And then you can tell me what you are doing coming back here."  
Danny swallowed hard and slowly took the two steps forward before turning around to face the guy that he knew would most likely turn out to be the shmuck from earlier.  
"Look, Michael... I know you have something to do wtih Detective Monroe going missing... All I want is to get her back.. and then -" Danny said staring into Michaels eyes.  
Michael laughed. "Ha! Do you really think it would be that easy, Messer? " he cried, throwing his head back with a chuckle. Michael moved forward towards Danny and switched off the safety catch on the gun.  
"So you do know where she is you SOB!" Danny cried. He could feel his blood boiling behind his eyes and he knew it was a bad sign.  
"Of course I do Danny. And don't worry , you will be able to be reunited all in due course." Michael replied.  
"Who the fuck are you to tell me when we will meet? And what the hell have you got her here for?" Danny spat.  
"Well, that would just be pointless in me telling you - I would be giving the game away! But let me tell you Danny - you are one lucky guy." Michael teased with a wink.  
Danny could stand it no more - the taunting and the implication that he - this stranger who he didnt know from adam, - **he** had violated Lindsay without her consent. It just made his blood boil even more. Without thinking, Danny grabbed hold of the barrel and pulled Michael towards him, trying to release Michaels grip from the gun.  
"You Bastard! Tell me where she is!" Danny shouted. Danny pulled Michael on top of him as they fell to the floor, desperately tring to get the gun out of the way. Punches were thrown left right and centre until eventually a loud shot rang through the building.

Lindsay woke up with a start at the gunshot. She sat up, eyes wide as she wondered where it had come from. She had been sitting on one of the boxes when she fell asleep, and now she regretted it. The pain in her back was unbearable. During her search through the boxes she found nothing but books about boats - something she hadn't considered, even though they were in a boat yard. .  
Lindsay was about to get up when she could hear the faint familiar footsteps making their way towards her.

Closing her eyes she leant down on to the box next to her, and bit her lip from the pain that shot through her back.  
The door opened and Marcus walked in, not saying a word. Her ears pricked up at the sound of something heavy being dropped on the floor, but she kept her eyes closed for fear of Him catching her. He grunted with satisfaction before turning and slamming the door behind him.  
As soon as Lindsay heard the keys turn in the lock of the door, she opened her eyes and looked around the room. A heap lay on the floor in the corner of the room and she couldn't quite make out what it was. _'Was it some clothes?.. No it couldn't be, it was too heavy... Oh wait... the gun shot... Its - its a dead body...' _Lindsay thought to herself. She swallowed hard before carefully getting up and walking over to the corner. As she got closer she could taste the smell of blood and knew it was bad. Leaning over the body as she knelt down, she realised the body was laying face down. Lindsay carefully reached under the collar of the jacket and felt for a pulse. Her cold hands fused against the still warm skin of the body, making the body grunt in shock. She was sure now that they were alive, and she needed to get some help, fast.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Lindsay whispered. She looked along the length of the body and her eyes stopped when they reached the feet - the boots were extremely familiar. She took a deep breath, fearing the worst and gently pushed the body on to its side.

"Oh my God..." She whispered, her hands shaking and tears filling her eyes. "...Danny..." She placed a hand on to his cheek and gently stroked it trying to bring him to.

The tear that gently wavered on her eyelid finally fell and stained her cheek. "Danny... please.. Can you hear me?" She pleaded. She looked along the front of his body and could see a dark patch of blood just on the side of his right thigh. Slowly the blood began making a pool on the floor as it poured from the hole in his thigh. Lindsay got no response from Danny and knew that she didnt have long left to stop him from bleeding to death. She looked around the room for something that would be suitable enough to tie around his leg, but found nothing. She slipped off her cardigan which was the only thing keeping her warm, stretched the arms out a little and began to wrap it around Danny's leg as tight as her hands would allow her to.

"Aaahgggh..." Danny screamed as Lindsay applied pressure to his leg. "What the..."

"Danny... It's me .. Lindsay," She whispered as she shuffled on her knees towards his head. With her hands still shaking, she gently touched the side of Danny's cheek. "You've been shot, Danny..What happened out there?" She removed Danny's half-smashed glasses and layed them on the floor next to him.  
"Montana... "Danny croaked, "You ok?"

Lindsay smiled - Danny always worried more about her than himself. " I'm fine Danny.. it's you thats been hurt. You need to just lay still."

Danny tried to lift himself up, but was struck back down by the shooting pain that seared through his thigh.  
"AAaghhhh... that son of a -"  
"Danny, please don't move!" Lindsay cried, "We need to find a way out of here.. and fast."  
A defeated Danny lay back down, breathing heavily. "Wh-who is this... guy Micheal anyway?"  
"That's Marcus... the guy who claims to be your brother." Lindsay replied.

Danny stared back at her through bruised eyes, and turned his head slightly. "What? But the guy told me and Stella ...his name was Michael." His voice suddenly became slurred, and sounded slow.  
"Have you got your cell phone, Danny?" Lindsay asked. "Danny?"  
Danny's eyes were now closed, and he didn't respond to Lindsay.  
"Danny! Wake up! Come on... Stay with me.. Please!"

* * *

**A/N... Well well well!!!! next chapter is currently in the works... so come on! get reviewing:D will Danny survive? Will Mac and the team find out where they are in time?! review and you will get the answer! hehe Please?! ;) **


End file.
